New World
by YuiHeartsOreos
Summary: In this New World, metahumans are seen as monsters and are forced into hiding. But while helping a strange meta girl, Len and his siblings are found out, and are forced into a place called the Institute. And in the Institute, the only way out was to fight your way out.
1. The World Today

Yui: I has an IDEA!

Len: I has? Really Yui?

Yui: Grammer is an unimportant factor at the moment.

Oliver: So what's your idea?

Yui: It's a new...

Rin: RODA ROLLA?!

Len: STASH OF BANANAS?!

Oliver: PET BIRD?!

Yui: NO! A STORY!

Len: What's this one about?

Yui: You'll just have to read and see...

* * *

Len Kagamine quietly traversed though the shadows of the busy crowd with his younger twin siblings, Oliver and Yui. They looked just as normal as everyone else, but the truth was, they were meta-humans. 'Blend in,' they were taught, because metas weren't welcome in the world today. Now they were just seen as monsters, bloodthirsty beasts seeking to destroy humanity. _ It's how the world is today,_ Len's parents said while explaining this to him, '_So you must protect your siblings.'_ Len looked down to see his younger siblings Oliver and Yui. They were always happy, despite the fact that they lived in hiding. Maybe it was because they were twins. They did seem to have a strong relationship. It could be their powers, too. _'It's not just because they're twins,' _his parents had said. '_Their powers are linked as well.'_

Just as Len was recalling his parents words, Yui and Oliver's eyes lit up.

"Onee-chan, look!" Yui exclaimed, poiting at a building to their left. "A toy store!" Len looked in the direction Yui was pointing to see a store filled with rocking horses and mini airplanes.

"Can we go look, Onee-chan?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno.." Len said unsurely. "You know the rules."

"I know, Onee-chan, but just this one time, please?" Yui asked. Then, they both gave him puppy faces.

He sighed. "You know I can't resist when you to double team on me." Len said in defeat. "Fine, I'll take you to look."

"Hooray!" They exclaimed grabbing Len's hands and pulling him towards the store.

* * *

Len watched the twins with a smile as they happily chased each other with toy planes and said "Choo-choo!" while watching toy trains. _I wish they could have normal lives, _Len thought as they played. _They shouldn't have to be running for their lives like this. They're just kids..._

_Ring!_

Suddenly, a girl with short blonde hair who appeared no older than Len ran in the door, followed by two men from the elite force.

"Attention everyone!" said one of the men, "Please evacuate the premises. That girl is a meta!" Suddenly, everyone in the store ran out and crowded around outside.

"Get over here, Rin!" said the second man.

"Leave me alone!" the girl in question said, backing up against the wall. Then the men pulled out their guns and pointed them at her.

"Don't make us use these..." they said, when the twins spotted the guns. Their eyes widend and they both took a deep breath.

"Guys, don't-" Len started, but he was cut off by the twins' glass shattering screams. The sound threw the men across the room and they crashed into the wall. Seeing an opprtuning to get away, Rin ran over to where Len and the twins were.

"They're metas, too!" said one of the men. "Get em'!" The men, ignoring Rin now, focused their attention on Len and the twins. Yui and Oliver huddled behind Len, as he morphed himself into a wolf to defend them.

"Aaaahhh!" he cried as he flung himself at the men. He sunk his teeth into one's arm, sending a stream of blood trickling down his arm. Then, the other man grabbed Len's shoulders and therw him back over to where the twins were.

"Ugh..." Len groaned, morphing back into his human form. He tried to stand back up and attack again, but was stopped by Rin.

"Let me handle this," she said, motioning for the twins to move closer to Len. Once they did, she raised both of her arms into the air. Suddenly the ground below the men began to shake, and a pillar of earth rose up from the ground and smashed them into the ceiling. When the pillar lowered , the men were dead.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked as she lowered the pillar back into the ground. Len looked at his shoulders where the men had grabbed him to see that they were slightly bruised.

"I'm fine," Len said, and then turned to Oliver and Yui. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." They replied. "Thank you for helping us, Rin-chan." Rin smiled softly at them.

"Really, I should be thanking you two. If you hadn't distracted them I would have been a goner." The twins blushed and giggled playfully. Then she turned to Len. "We should get out of here soon. If we don't move, more of the elite task force will-"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE. WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED." Oliver and Yui's eyes welled with tears becase of the booming voice.

"It's ok, guys just stay close to me." Len said to comfort them. They nodded, huddling close to Len and holding each other's hands. He glanced at Rin, who was also showing small signs of fear.

"WE ARE SENDING IN SOME OF OUR OFFICERS IN TO GET YOU. DO NOT ATTACK." The room was then flooded by members of the elite task force.

"This is some?" Len muttered as the men placed magic-resistant handcuffs on them all.

" Follow us," one of them said to us. "And you can't escape from us now, so don't waste your energy trying. Because once we get to the Institute, you're gonna need it."


	2. The Institute

Yui: Hooray! Next chappie! More FIGHT SCENES!

Rin: Yui, what's with you lately?

Yui: What do you mean?

Len: You've never been excited about violence before. ...

Yui: Hahaha! What are you talking about? I LOVE violence. Anyway, I reicived a review! And it's from my cousin Rui!

**Sychronicitygirl: Hi, Rui! They really should leave metas alone. They're people too! Don't worry though, the Rin and Len lovey-doveyness will begin in the next chappie! And thank you! I wanted to show their sibling bond through their powers, so I'm glad you like it!**

Yui: Alright! With that taken care of it's time for FIGHTS!

Rin: Umm... let's start the chapter now...

* * *

Rin's POV

Once we were all out of the toy store, the officers threw us in the back of a van. Already inside were a blue haired teen and a brunette girl. The two kids that were with the changeling boy curled up in his arms, shaking with fear.

" Shhh..." he said, trying to calm them. "It's okay."

"We're scared Onee-chan..." They wimpered. "Where are they taking us?"

"The Institute." I turned to see the blue haired boy had spoken up. "That's where they send all the metas they kidnapped off the streets."

"The Institute? What do they do to us there?" I asked.

The brunette spoke up this time. "I heard they lock us up in small confided cells and torture our souls for the rest of ETERNITY!"

" Aaahhh!"The two kids cried, burying their faces in their brother's chest.

"Hey,you're scaring them!" Their brother said. The brunette shrugged.

"Sorry." She said, although she didn't sound very apologetic. "I did hear that from somewhere, though."

"Shut up, Meiko." The blue haired boy said. Then he noticed the twins shaken state. "Don't listen to her." He said to them. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"That still doesn't answer the question, though." The changeling said.

"Some one needs some straightforward answers." Meiko commented.

"MEIKO!" The blue haired teen yelled.

"HEY!" Said a voice from the front of the van. "Shut up in there!" It was silent for about two seconds before Meiko spoke up again.

"Honestly though," Meiko said, "We're clueless about what actually happens in there, all we know is that it exists, and that's where we're headed. Oh, and my name's Meiko, in case you haven't noticed."

_"Kaito."_ The blue haired boy said introducing himself.

"I'm Len." The changeling said. "This is Oliver and Yui." The twins smiled at them timidly.

"Rin." I said, when suddenly, the van came to an ear screeching halt.

The van doors swung open and daylight came beaming in.

" You three," one of the officers said, pointing at me and the twins. "Come with me. The rest of you follow him." He said, gesturing to the other officer. Immediately the twins nervously glanced at Len, as if they were asking whether or not they should follow his orders. Len nodded, and they hurriedly stood next to me. I got out of the van and the twins followed suit. Then, confused, alone, and without anywhere else to go, we followed the officer into who knows where.

* * *

Len's POV

After Meiko, Kaito, and I were separated from Rin annd the twins, we were led to an elevator.

"So, hey, when is lunchtime mister supierior?" Meiko asked as the door was closing.

"Soon." He said with what appeared to be a smirk. "If you last that long."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded, but the door closed before I could get an answer. My thoughts immeidiatly went to Oliver and Yui. I hope they're alright, I thought.

"Yo, Len!" Meiko's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Look at this place." I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that the elevator had surfaced into an arena full of people. The crowd was roaring as were emerged and near the top of the rows of people was a woman with long green hair. That could only mean one thing.

That this was a battle arena.

And someone was about to fight.

* * *

Yui: Sigh...

Rin: What's wrong, Yui?

Yui: The chapter was getting to long so I couldn't add in a fight! Waaaahh!

Len: And... that's a bad thing?

Yui: YES! IT'S TERRIBLE!

Len: Uhhh... see you in the next chapter...


	3. The Place Where Dreams Come True!

Yui: *evil grin* Hahaha...

Len: Yui?

Yui: Fights! They here! FINALLY! Now my violent ugres shall be cured!

Rin: Yui... you're scaring us...

Yui: *whispers* Exactly...

Len: What?!

Yui: Nothing! But berfore we tell the story, it's review time!

**Sycronicitygirl: Hahaha! The next chappie is here so no more cliff hanger!**

**Mew SunsetStar: Thanksies! Would you believe me if I said I never wrote them before? And the pairing is Len x Rin, which will become more evident in this chappie!**

Yui: With that taken care of, gather around children, it's story time!

* * *

Meiko's POV

"Welcome, everyone," said the teal-haired woman, "To today's Meta-Battle!" _A fight, eh? _I thought to myself. _This should be fun..._

"Today, as our returning opponent, is the green-haired ninja with the power of the wind, Gumi!" Another elevator rose from the battleground revealing a short haired girl with a pair of nun chucks at hand. The crowd went nuts for her as she smiled evilly at us. I could see the high amounts of bloodlust in her eyes.

"And our newest opponents, Half-demons Meiko and Kaito, and changeling Len!" The crowd roared.

" How did they know our names?" Len asked.

"How am I suppose to-"

"LET THE BATTLE, COMMENCE!"

Immediately, Gumi charged at us, with a war cry escaping her lips.

"Yaahhhh!" She charged at Len, whipping her nunchuks at his chest. He managed to dodge her attack mostly, but it still managed to leave a pretty large gash on him. Despite the pain , he still managed to morph into a rhino and ram into her while her back was still turned. She collapsed onto the ground, and Kaito let his demonic side take control and lunged at her. Gumi lashed her nunchucks at Kaito's legs, and he fell to the ground with a thud. As she stood up I took my chance to attack. I could feel the adreneline rush as I let the demon inside me take over. I smiled and charged at Gumi. My hands wrappped around her neck and I dug my sharp nails into them. She tried to escape from my grasp, but any time she moved I would just dig my nails deeper into her. Eventually she ran out of air and suffocated. I released her dead body from my grasp, feeling myself slowly returning to normal. The crowd screamed and hollered for us.

"And the newcomers have won!" the teallette cried. "They may now be given a tour of the Institute, the-"

"The place where dreams comes true!" The audience finished. Then, more elite force officers came into the arena and escorted us out.

_The place where dreams come true, eh?_ I thought to myself and laughed.

_More like the place where nightmares become a cruel reality..._

Len's POV

Once we left the arena we were led to the top floor of the Institute. We stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway with only one door. One of the officers knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said a sing-song voice. The officers opened the door and gestured for us to go in. As soon as we did, they closed the door behind us.

"Hello, Len, Meiko, and Kaito!" Said the same girl that was the spokesperson in the arena. "I am Hatsune Miku, but you shall call me Headmistress, for I run the Institute."

"That's nice and all, but-" Meiko started.

"YOU WILL NOT INTURRUPT ME!" Miku yelled. She then closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Meiko said without hesitation. This woman must be good if she could get Meiko to have manners.

"Now," she said returning to her sing-songy voice, "Normally, after your finish your first battle we show you around the Institute, but Len, you should go see Luka about that gash across your chest." She clapped her hands twice and a man that looked fairly simular to her came into the room.

"Yes, Miss Miku?" He asked with a smile.

"Will you escort Len to see Luka?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." He answered. "This way, sir."

* * *

Rin's POV

After the twins and I were separated from Len we were led to a room with light pink walls. Inside was a woman with hair the same color as the walls with a soft expression on her face.

"Are these the new recuits?" She asked in a soft, but mature voice.

"Yes." Said the officer.

"Thank you for escorting them. You may leave now." The officer then left the room. The woman turned to me.

"Hello. My name is Luka. What's yours?"

"I'm Rin," I said. "And this is Oliver and Yui." The twins waved.

"This is the recovery room. It's basiclly the nurse's office. You will be working here."

"So I'll be helping you heal people?"

"Yes. The opponents can get very scarred during fights-"

"Fights!?" I asked raising my voice. Luka put on a confused expression.

"Yes, didn't they tell you? Here fighting is the way to keep the peace."

"And you agree with that?!" I asked, enraged.

"No, but I am not allowed to speak against it." Luka said sadly. My thoughts immediately went to Len. I would be devastated if something happend to him.

"Do you like him?" I turned to Luka, who had asked the question out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked timidly.

"Len."

"What?! How did you..."

"Oh!" Luka said as if she were realizing something. "I'm a mind-reader."

"Oh." I said.

"So do you?" Luka prompted again.

"I just met him!" I cried.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Luka asked. I felt my cheeks tinge pink.

"Rin loves Onee-chan!" The twins chanted. I blushed even harder.

"Don't be embarrassed," Luka said with a gentle smile. "Love is a beautiful thing."

Suddenly, the door opened and a man with teal hair entered the room. But he wasn't alone.

With him, was a very bloodied and battered Len.


	4. The Twins Midnight Whispers

Yui: GOMENASAI! I is so sorry for not updating sooner! School started so I was busy...and if I don't update as soon as I usually do, DON'T WORRY! I didn't run off to join a cult! I just have homework, or something and will update when I get the chance. Now, do you know what time it is?

Len: Review Time?

Yui: NO! It's snack time! *grabs an oreo* NOW, it's review time!

* * *

**Mew SunsetStar: Thank you! I didn't think I would be so great at it, but I guess you never know until you try!**

**Treble and Bass: REEEEEEEIIIINNNNAAAAAAAA! You are an awesome cousin too! Thank you! And, fluff is on the way!**

**Synchronicity girl: SHE DOES! Thanksies! Luka's powers is definitely one of my favorites!**

Yui: Now, with out further or due, I present to you-

Rin: Just get to the story!

Yui: Fine!

* * *

Rin's POV

"ONEE-CHAN!" the twins screamed, running up to Len. They wrapped themselves around him, and he winced.

"Guys, I'm okay, really." he said, struggling to calm the younger blondes.

"No you aren't!" I argued. "Luka, can you help to heal him?" I pleaded.

"Of course." Luka said, her expression serious. "Len, sit back on the examination table over there while I get the healing serum." She then turned to me. " Rin, you help him over to the table."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, gently taking Len's arm. _It's pretty muscular, _I thought to myself. Wait, what? This isn't the time to think such things! Once Len was comfortably on the table, Luka handed me a jar with a white paste inside.

"Here Rin," she said, "Use this on Len's wound." I looked at her shocked.

"Me? You want me to do it?!"

"Well he is _your __friend, _right?" Luka said with a wink. I blushed, and heard the twins giggle.

"R-right." I stammered.

"Len, you're gonna have to take your shirt off." Luka stated while grabbing a moist towel.

"Alright," he said, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. He winced a little.

"Wait!" I said. Len turned to me with a confused expression.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Let me do it." I replied. Len blushed slightly.

"A-are you sure?" He stammered. I nodded.

"You certainly can't do it with that gash across your chest." I said. Len only nodded.

"Alright." He said quietly. I reached for his shirt and gently pulled it over his head. When it was off Luka used the towel to wipe away the excess blood around his wound. It took a little while, but once she was done we were able to see the cut more easily. Luka looked at me, and although she didn't say anything I could tell she wanted me to apply the serum now. I nervously placed some of the serum in my hands and gently applied it to Len's wound.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" I asked.

"You're not hurting me." Len said. "Your hands are really soft." I blushed as I finished applying the serum.

"That's the best serum we have, so your wound should be healed by tomorrow." Luka explained to Len. "But for now, you should just rest."

"Alright." Len said, with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Excuse me," said a voice. We had all forgotten about the man that had escorted Len to the room.

"Yes, Mikuo?" Luka asked.

" I am to also take the twins to see Miss Miku."

"What?" Len asked in a slightly enraged tone. "Why?"

"They are too young to fight or help Luka, so it is required that I take them to see her." Mikuo explained. He could see Len was a little skeptical about leaving his sibling in the hands of a stranger. "I assure you no harm will come to them. I shall make sure of this." He added. Len sighed.

"Alright." He said in defeat, "But if anything happens to them you're dead."

"I give you my word." Mikuo said, leaving the room with the twins.

And with that, Len immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Normal POV

A timid knock was heard outside of Miku's office. She recognised who it was.

"Come in, Mikuo."

The man in question entered the room, along with a pair of nervous blondes.

"Miss Miku, I came to request your guidance on what to do with the twins." Miku pondered on the subject for a moment.

"Mikuo, you took care of your sister while growing up, yes?" Miku asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then I leave the twins under your personal care. Train them to be like you. Understood?"

"Of course. Come along, twins." He bowed to Miku, and the twins followed suit. Then he left the room.

Mikuo led the twins down the hall and into a room with teal wallpaper.

"These are my living quarters, but you two shall stay here as well." Mikuo explained.

"Mister M-Mikuo...?" Yui asked timidly. "Why was onee-chan covered in red?" Mikuo let out a small sigh, not wanting to tell the innocent twins what happened.

"I shall explain another time." He answered. "Do you have any other questions?"

Oliver spoke up this time. "Are you nice?" Mikuo chuckled slightly at the 6-year old's question.

"Yes, I will be very nice to you." He said.

"One more," Yui said. "Is Miss Miku nice like you?" At this, Mikuo's gaze mat the floor. He wasn't one to lie, but he wasn't in a position to were he could criticize her.

"She can get..." Mikuo started, struggling to find the right words. "Upset, but most of the time she's very sweet." The twins smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"Okay!" They said.

"Now, I also have to explain the rules before you go to sleep so listen well..."

* * *

After Mikou had explained the rules of the Institute to the twins, two roll-away beds were brought in for them to sleep on. As soon as their head hit the pillow they instantly fell asleep. They were 6-year olds after all. But in the middle of the night Mikuo was awoken by two soft voices.

"I can't sleep Ollie. Onee-chan didn't give us a goodnight kiss like always."

"Do you think he forgot?"

"No, he never forgets." Mikuo opened one eye just enough to make out the two figures.

"Maybe he was so tired, the dream monster put a spell on him!" Yui suggested.

"A spell that made him forget to give us a good night kiss!" Oliver added. Mikuo could barely stifle a laugh as the twins agreed on the cause.

"But I can't sleep with out one..." Yui complained.

"I'll give you a goodnight kiss Yui." Oliver said. "And you can give me one." Yui smiled.

"Yeah!" She agreed. She climbed down from her bed and into Ollie's. Oliver then placed a small kiss on her forehead. Yui then placed a kiss on Ollie's forhead to. They gave each other a hug, then rested their heads on the pillow, with Yui still in Oliver's bed.

"Aishiteru..." They said to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

And ever so slightly, Mikuo smiled.

* * *

Yui: Awww, that was so cute!

Len: Yeah, and you weren't screaming your head off about violence this time.

Yui: I never did that.

Rin and Len: 0.0

Yui: Anyway, forgive me for not updating sooner! And is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer? Do you like the longer chapters? Tell me in the reviews!

Rin, Len, and Yui: See you in the next chappie!


	5. The Sister

Yui: You guys... I think...Writer's Block is chasing me...

Len: NOOOOO!

Yui: NOOOOO!

Rin: NOOOOO!

Writer's Block: WHAHAHA-

Yui: Okay, enough screaming. Let's get to the reviews.

Rin: That was anticlimactic.

* * *

**Mew Sunsetstar: Aww, thank you! I had been meaning to add in something cutesy.**

**Treble and Bass: Longer chappies it is! They maybe better for my schedule anyway. And, are you okay?**

**Lolly1o1: Aww, you guys make me blush! Thank you!**

**Sychronicitygirl: Hehehe! Yui and Ollie together forever! Yay!**

Yui: Well then, let's get to the story.

* * *

Len's POV

After Luka and Rin realeased me from their care the next day, I met up with Meiko and Kaito to see what had happened while I was gone. They explained to me that they had been given a tour of the Institute, and had listened to a 'super boring list of rules that weren't really important and were probably going to be broken' as Meiko said.

"So if I understand all this correctly," I said, "Everyone here has to sign up for at least one battle a week. After each battle you survive, you get paid a cash reward, which you can use to buy your freedom. Once you've saved up enough money, you will be released back into the real world as a citizen. Right?"

Meiko sighed. " Yes, that's right. But did you have to make it so boring?"

" Meiko, not everything is going to be a blast." Kaito said.

''Whatever, let's just go sign up for a fight so we can get out of here already." Meiko deadpanned.

"How much does it cost to get out again? '' I asked. "I want to get Rin and my siblings out of here as soon as possible."

''Excuse me," said a voice, ''But did you say Rin?" We all turned around to see a girl with long, blonde hair put up in a side ponytail.

"Yes," I said.

"As in, short blonde hair, blue eyes, about his height?" She asked, pointing at me.

"That's the one." Meiko said. The girl's eyes filled with panic.

"Why is my little sister at the Institute?"

* * *

Normal POV

Mikuo awoke to the sound of two whining 6-year olds.

"We're hungry, Mister!" They exclaimed, shaking him violently.

"Alright, I'm getting up." Mikuo said tiredly, dragging himself out of bed. He threw on his normal attire, and led the twins into the kitchen. Upon entering the room, a sweet scent drifted throught the air. The cooks must have been up much earlier than he was. His gaze went towards the counter, where he found three bowls of oatmeal. He lifted them from their place on the counter and placed them on the table in front of the twins.

"Here you go," he said, putting his bowl down and taking a seat himself. The twins picked up their spoons and put a glob of oatmeal in their mouths. Almost instantly afterwards they spit it back out.

"It's hot!" They said, fanning their burning tongues. Mikuo chuckled softly.

"You have to blow it first."

The twins puffed up their cheeks and blew as hard as they could on the bowl of oatmeal. Then, once they were satisfyed with the amount of blowing they had done, they tasted the thick substance.

"It's good!" Oliver said smiling.

"Mine's is still hot..." Yui complained.

"Here," Oliver said, scooping some more of his oatmeal and putting his spoon to his sister's mouth. "Mine isn't." Yui opened her mouth and her brother put the spoon in.

" Mmm!" Yui said. She then opened her mouth again. "More!"

Mikuo watched the young children and thought to himself.

_They kind of remind me of..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Mikuo, I dropped my ice cream!"_

_"Maybe you should try not being so clumsy."_

_"You're so mean, onee-chan!"_

_"Do you want some of mine?"_

_"Eww, no! You licked it already!"_

_"Fine then, I'll eat it all myself."_

_"No, I take it back! I do want some!"_

_"Well, here."_

_"Mmm, it's really good!"_

_"Don't eat it all..."_

_"Onee-chan, wasn't that like... an indirect kiss?"_

_"I guess... but that's weird."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're my sister."_

_"That shouldn't matter if we love each other."_

_"Wait...do you like me or something?"_

_"Eww, no! Boys have cooties!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mikuo brushed the thought aside. The twins were too young and innocent to end up like them.

'At least,' Mikuo thought, 'I hope so.'

* * *

Len's POV

We all stood there staring at the girl who claimed to be Rin's sister.

"I asked you a question." The girl said rudely. Meiko pointed at me.

"It's his fault!" She said. The girl's eyes went from sapphire blue to blood red as she slammed me into the wall.

"Where is my sister?!" She yelled.

"Neru?" The girl turned towards the voice. It was Rin.

"Rin!" The girl, Neru, hugged her little sister. "Are you alright? Are they making you fight? Have you been hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Rin said struggling for air because of her sister's death grip. Noticing this, Neru released her, her eyes returning to their normal color.

"What were you doing to Len?" Rin asked. Neru turned back to me.

"You mean him? I was about to put him to sleep... permanatly." At that last part, she raised her fist at me.

"No, stop!" Rin yelled, raising her voice in concern. "It's not his fault I'm here! In fact he tried to stop them from capturing me!" Neru lowered her fist, but her gaze remained unfazed.

"Trying to fight them makes things worse." She lectured through clenched teeth. "So what _good_ reason is their to stop me from killing you right now?"

"I have siblings, too." I said. Neru's eyes flashed grey for a moment."They're much younger than Rin, and can't take care of themselves. If I die in here, I won't be able to protect them from... well, anything." Neru's gaze went from enraged to sympathetic, and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"So you need a way to gain enough money to bail out of here fast, huh?" Neru asked quietly. I nodded.

"Well then," Neru said, looking me in the eye, "I know a way."

* * *

Yui: CLIFFHANGAHHHHHHH!

Rin and Len: NOOOO!

Yui: Yes! I is so EVIL! Also, this story is coming to an end fairly quickly, so I have an idea for mah next story! It's about *spolierspoilerspoiler* and I need OC's! So if you want your OC to be in the story, submit it to me by filling ut the form below and PM'ing it to me!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance ( Hair, Eyes, Build, etc.) :

Personality:

Likes (Give me 3-5):

Dislikes ( Not too many, please!):

Phobias:

Other Important Characteristics ( Has oversized zits? Excessive freckles? Pickes their nose?):

Wants a boyfriend/girlfriend? If so, which?:

Yui: And that's it! I can't wait to see all of your great OC's! And please don't be upset if I don't accept yours! There is a limit to my creativity, you know! With that said, see you in the next chappie! Bye!


	6. The Wildflowers and the Promise

Yui: I'm back! And I think I forgot to say that you could submit more than one OC. I need all the ideas I can get! Also, I am sad to say, this story will end in the next 3 or 4 chapters. This was my first multi-chapter story, and I am feeling pretty good about it. I know I've got some spelling errors, but everyone gets those, and I'm still pretty new to writing. Now it's review time!

* * *

Plasma Killer: Thank you for submitting an OC! I really like your character, and I would have never thought of her myself.

Synchronicity girl: Of course! Why would I say no?

Treble and Bass: Are you proud of me? I uploaded two chappies in one day! Sure you can be in it. And I understand the whole homework thing. We're already being forced to go to school and now we're being punished for it?

Now I'm finished with my drabbles and will get on with the story.

* * *

Len's POV

"A tournament, you say?"

"Yes." Neru said. "You're lucky that you got here before they started it."

"What's a tournament.?" Rin asked.

"A tournament is where a group of us sign up to fight, " Neru explained, "And we take on other groups. If we survive through the final battle, the whole group is granted their freedom and a load of money to live off of."

"I likey..." Meiko said.

"But the problem with this plan is the if." Kaito added. Neru nodded.

"I understand." She said. "This whole plan lies upon whether we survive or not. If you want some time to think about it, you've got 2 hours before the final call for entries." Then she turned to Rin. "Rin, come with me. I wanna talk to you for a minute."

* * *

Rin's POV

"What did you want to talk about, onee-chan?" I asked Neru. She had led me to a balcony with a beautiful view of a wildflower meadow.

"I wanted to talk to you about Len." I could feel my cheeks tinge pink.

"Umm, what about him?" I asked timidly.

"What happened when you met him?"

"He was with his siblings, in a toy store. I had run in there because I was being chased by officers. Once he saw me he tried to protect me from them."

Neru paused, her eyes flashing a sentimental sapphire.

" He... didn't just fight? He wasn't searching for trouble and you somehow ended up in the middle of it?"

"No, why do you ask?" I questioned. Neru looked baffled.

"I...I just thought...never mind. It was just so obvious you liked him and I wanted to see why." I blushed harder, looking away from her.

"I guess it's because he's so caring. I mean, he really looks out for his siblings," I said quietly. "And me too." I added. Neru nodded.

"In that case, I'll see you later little sis." With that, Neru left me out on the balcony. I didn't watch her leave, but continued to gaze out at the meadow of pink, green, and orange and ponder on what she was trying to say. Was it that she thought Len had been messing with officers and I had intervened?

"They're really pretty, aren't they?"

Amidst my thoughts I had failed to hear footsteps behind me. It was Len.

"Yeah, they really are."

"Ya know, most people overlook wildflowers because they are considered common." Len said. "Those people fail to see true beauty. Just because something's common, doesn't mean it's worth less than more rare things."

"Kind of like us." I said. "I mean, metas aren't that rare anymore, in fact there are probably more of us than there are humans. And humans consider us less than worthless." Len smiled, turning to me.

"You're a strange one Rin." He said. "You see things differently than anyone else." I smiled back at him, and a silence came over us. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Finally, Len spoke up again.

" Rin, can you promise me something?" I eyed him questioningly.

"Promise you what?"

"That if something happens to me, you'll look after Oliver and Yui." My jaw dropped, startled by his question.

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Can you promise that?" Len asked. "Can you promise that nothing's gonna happen to me?" My gaze dropped to the floor, knowing that I couldn't.

"Then can you promise me that you'll look after them?" Len asked again, his voice cracking with emotion. I grabbed his sharing hands and held them tight in mine.

"Len, I promise you," I said, staring him in the eye. "I promise you that I'll look after them." Then Len crumpled to the floor.

"Len are you alright?!" I asked in alarm as I crouched down next to him.

"Thank you, Rin," Len said, suddenly hugging me. "They mean the world to me." I smiled, happy I had pleased him. Then he let me go, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. I found myself staring at his lips and slowly inching closer to them. When exactly had our faces become so close? Then, I felt a warm sensation. There was no question on what it was. It was emotion, happiness, compassion, and heartache all mixed in to one simple gesture. And then, it was over.

"Rin, I..." Len started.

"I know." I said smiling. We both stared out at the meadow again.

"Does this mean you're joining the tournament?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said. " I'm gonna go find Neru and tell her I've decided."

"Alright." I said and let Len leave. As he did, my eyes once again found the meadow.

"Wildflowers are beautiful..." I said to the wind.

The End.

JUST KIDDING!

Yui: Guys, right now its 4 in the morning. And I have school today. Woo. Anyways, keep submitting OC's and ...and...*passes out from lack of sleep*


	7. The Guilty One

Yui: Guys. School sucks. That's all I have to say.

2 weeks after the last chapter...

? POV

Finally, the day I had been waiting for has arrived after 20 long years. Tomorrow they will all enter, and only 4 shall come out. Those who don't enter will be executed without anyone's else's consent, and the victors shall blame themselves. Sure, some of them may blame me, but I'm not the one who killed them all in the arena. They did. And during the future years of the victor's lives, they'll be lifeless and broken. Just like they broke me 20 years ago. All the taunting, all the torture, they'll pay for that. Oh yes...they'll pay ten times over.

Mikuo's POV

Today is the day before the tournament, so I had taken the twins to see their brother. I loved the way their eyes light up whenever they think of him. They truly love him. It reminds me of...her. My sister. She loved me like that too. But... it was a...different kind of love...

* * *

Mikuo! Mikuo!

What happened?!

They did this to me! It hurts...

I'm sorry...

Why? It's not you're fault...

I wasn't there to protect you like an older brother should.

Mikuo, even if you were here you couldn't stop them. They would hurt you too!

I could have tried...

If you were hurt trying to protect me, I'd probably kill mysel- oww! What was that for?

Don't you ever say something so stupid again.

But no one would care if I was gone...

I would care.

... Have I ever told you how much I loved you?

No.

Well, I love you this much...

I love you that much too... but we shouldn't be doing this.

Because we're siblings?

Yeah.

Then... let's keep it secret.

* * *

That was what brought her over the edge, and falling hard and fast into insanity's hold. Her love for me. They kept hurting her, but she said as long as she had me, everything would be fine. I tried to tell her we needed to stop them, but she wouldn't listen. Until one day...

* * *

Oh look, it's the incestuous twins! What weirdos.

Don't listen to them, sis. What they say about us is irrelevant.

Irrelevant, you say? Well, is this irrelevant?

Oww!

Hey, you can't hit my brother!

I just did.

I'm okay, sis. Really.

They'll pay for this, Mikuo. I promise...

* * *

Now I have an emerse guilt resting heavily on my shoulders because I know the truth.

Everyone who dies tomorrow... dies because of me.

Luka's POV

The day of the tournament is tomorrow, and I know their will be much bloodshed, so Rin and I are putting out extra supplies in the recovery room. I glanced at Rin.

'She's moving so robotically, it's as if her mind is in another place altogether...' I thought.

"Luka." Rin's soft voice rang across the quiet pastel room.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I made Len a promise I'm not sure I'll be able to keep." She said solemnly.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Because if he dies in there, I'd be devastated." Rin explains. "How could I take care of his siblings if I can't even take care of myself?"

She doesn't know what happens to the rest of us when the tournament is over...

"Rin, I'm not sure how other to say this, but the twins are going to die." Rin's eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean, Luka?" She asked.

"Anyone who doesn't enter the tournament is executed by Miss Miku." I explained.

"So that means," Rin said, "The tournament is just a way to wipe us all out." I nodded.

"Well then we have to warn Len!" Rin exclaimed.

Mikuo's POV

But we aren't tired!" The twins complained as I tried to get them to go to sleep.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up." I said, trying to reason with them.

"Really?!" The twins asked, eyes full of wonder.

"Yup." I said, glad I was finally getting to them.

"And the sooner we wake up, the sooner we can go see onee-chan!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I said, not having the heart to tell them that their was a chance he wouldn't be there to hold them, or tell them bedtime stories anymore, especially after how they reacted to him being hurt.

"So let's go to bed right now, Yui!" Oliver exclaimed. Yui nodded in agreement. I picked up the twins and placed them in their beds. Immediately Yui jumped out of her bed and curled up next to Oliver. I sighed, knowing there was no separating them once they were together. Then I layed down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

I was awoken by the twins' not-so-quiet whispering again.

"They think we don't know what's happening right now." Said Oliver.

"With onee-chan and the tutorment." Yui added. I smiled a little at her saying 'tutorment' instead of 'tournament.'

"Do you think he's gonna win?" Oliver asked her.

"Of course!" Yui said, nodding her head furiously. "Why wouldn't he?"

"What if the dream monster comes back and makes him fall asleep again?" Oliver asked. "He won't be able to wake up and fight!" Yui cast her gaze down.

"I don't want onee-chan to die!" Yui cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Oliver pulled his sister into a hug.

"Don't worry Yui... I hate it when you cry..." He whispered to her.

"I'm glad I have you, Ollie." she whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you, Yui." Oliver said to her. Then, ever so slowly, he inched closer to his twin's face and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

_No, _I thought to myself. _I can't let them end up like we did..._

_Then again..._

_They're too young to act the way she had..._

"Hey." I called out to them. They looked at me, their eyes full of innocence.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"You shouldn't kiss each other that way."

"Why?" I sighed, knowing they were too young to understand the wrongness of what they were doing.

Just, keep it secret, okay?" I asked. The twins nodded, and fell back asleep. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come across me as well. But while I was waiting, I couldn't help but think about... her.

_Oh Miku..._

* * *

Yui: And that's all for this chapter! Does this chapter give you some answers and questions? I hope so. Well, until the next chappie, bye!


End file.
